Silent Hill:Trapped
by Nianko
Summary: It was just an ordanary day for us. Until i said:Let's prank the cleannig lady!""We reached for the door, and tryed to open it, but it was locked.And we realized.We were trapped,trapped in hell"
1. Default Chapter

I don't own anything!

This is my first Silent Hill story, and I must apologise, because the only game I played form Silent Hill was Silent Hill 3. I've have already passed the game, so I know some stuff.

**Chapter One...**

I really don't know how to start this. Well, as some say, start form the beginning. When'd did it begin? When'd did my story, my part of the story begin? When'd was it decided that I and my best friends should be part of this twisted game? I don' know...Maybe it was long ago when'd the town was founded. Maybe. Maybe when the vanished like in the legend (A/N:I don't know if this actually happened in the other games, I don't remember it from the 3 one, but it's the legended that Silent Hill, the town disappeared or something, I just thought it would fit!). Or maybe when'd Henry Manson lost his daughter, or when'd James received his letter. Or even maybe when'd Heather killed her first monster. Or maybe when'd me, April, Daniel and Harry found out that we were locked in our school. I was seventeen. We all were seventeen. Usually people at the age of seventeen worrie about how much does it cost that car, when'd am I going to be free or when'd do we meet again. Nop, I didn't have that much luck. I had to worrie about monsters which goal was to slice me into pieces, and the fact that I was trapped in my school surrounded by blood, corps, monsters and death.

Now that I look back I think what would have happened if I didn't convince my friends to hide and play a joke on the cleaning lady. Possibly I would be somewhere planning my vacations, laughing with my friends. What would have happened if I wad just walked out of my school like any other day. Would any of this have happened? I played with the "what if" question for a long time. I lost and found a lot of things during the time I was trapped in my personal nightmare.

Now I look around and I see James and Heather. There both asleep. We just look like anyone else on this train. Normal people. But were not. I know that if none of this would have happened I would pass them, without a second look. But it did. And I can see the horror of what we have seen. We are the one's that experience darkness. We are the one's that hold the secret of human kind's really truth.

I took a lot of courage to do this. To write at last what happened the day me and my best friends, found out what being afraid really meant. I am now twenty. It's has been nearly four year's since then. Heather is now twenty one and James, his twenty-nine, next moth. I always thought it was really odd for someone to marry at the age of eighteen, but that was his problem. I guess form all of us, I and Heather took it harder. I was seventeen as was Heather. We both were much younger then the rest. James was twenty five and Henry was thirty two.

Hell. I know were that is. Some people say that they would go hell and back for someone. Trust me, they won't. I saw hell, and it really deserves the name.

This is the hardest thing I ever done, I mean lately, but here I present you the biggest trip I've done.

The way I went to hell and back.

**End of chapter...**

I really would appreciate if you reviewed. I am sorry for any mistake and tell me what you think. There's no need to be rude, just stick to the constructive criticism, if you don't like something. Thank you and don't forget review!


	2. My Friends and I

I don't own anything.

**To:**

**Earl McFlanders : No problem, I really liked you're story. I really happy you like the story, and it's not that weird the fact I know the names, There just going to be important in the future. I hope you keep reading.**

**Kronos106:I am really sorry for the mistakes, the thing is that if you read my profile its shows that I'm not english. I'm not. So I may do some mistakes, but I will try my best to don't do them. Anyway, I glad you like the story and thank you for the compliments.**

**Maxters-angel: Thank you, and tell me what's with the when'ds? I don't know!**

**Max Bowen: Yeah, I've read you're story, it's great. I happy you find it interesting, and it was a fairly interesting ending, trust me.**

**Chapter Two**

Well, it was just another school day. Another dull, boring school day. One of the bad things about going to a privet school is that there's nothing new to do. Especially if it is a since you're six until you're eighteen. There fore I grew up seeing the same people everyday. But just because there the same people, doesn't mean they know you.

I never had social label, you know. I wasn't a cheerleader or an oukast. I wasn't a loner or a nerd. I wasn't the class clown or a Goth girl. I wasn't a punk or a skater chick. Mainly I didn't have a label or at least knowed one. I was just a face in the crowd. You know hat person hat walks by you, that you know hat it's there but you can't really se them? Exactly! I wasn't ugly or neither was I pretty. I was just fairly smart and had a certain beauty.

So, as I said it was just another dull and boring day. Me, and my best friend were looking for our other friends. In total as you may have notice we were four. April, my best friends, she had brown-red hair and hazel eyes. She had lot's of freckles, witch she absolutely hated. There was Daniel, he had brown spiky hair and dark green eyes, and a

gold earning in his right ear. And Harry, he had blond long hair that he kept hold tight with something black which I never realized what it was. He had blue eyes. We all were part of the "invisibles". Maybe I have a label after all.

Me and April walked around the school. As usually Daniel and Harry had vanished.

"I hate this uniform!"Mumbuled April. She say's that everyday. It's a way to know she's annoyed. Our uniform was red and white and silver. Really I didn't agree with the colours. The skirt was red, the jacket was red, and both had silver letters on them, B.F.

Really, I don't know what that stands for. Daniel said it stand for Bad Fashion.

"I wonder where does two idiots are?"

"Is that the way to talk to you're best friends?" Daniel appeared from you're back's and scared the hell out of us.

"Where were you?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh, just hanging around!"

And that's how the lunch time started. Laughing and joking around was our hobby.

Then of course she came. She was the most evil woman alive, or so I thought. She was the pure source of our problems. She was the reason for all our troubles. She was the cleaning lady.

The annoyed us since...always!!!! We hated her, and she hated us. It was a very balanced relationship.

Once again she annoyed us because of us being a shame for the school, even do the fact no one give a dam. And that we would have a miserable future, not like she cared.And that we would regret being troublemakers, and frankly I couldn't careless about her and her opinion.

Well, for a long time I hated her. I blamed her for what had happened. I blamed her for the deaths and the pain that happened. But I realized it wasn't her fault.

The important is that I was angry at hat woman for accusing me of showing off. So I asked my friends if we should go and prank the cleaning lady. The answer was obvious.

**End of Chapter**

Not so good Chapter. I'll do better next time. Next Chapter the trip is going to start so get ready for more action. I've been thinking about romance, not kisses and etc, during the first one, there mainly about, well, what happened, but in later chapters, when'd Heather and James come. But it's all going to be better explained next chapter.


	3. The Note

I don't own anything. Actually I do, but it looks better that way.

**To:**

**Earl McFlanders: I bet that who ever give you that mascot must have been someone with a great opinion about you. Great indeed. I don't hate my school but I don't exactly love it. Its fine, but classes, Arghhhh, nop that I hate! I like being with my friends but the rest...Just an extra note, the cleaning lady, think I got the ideas from my French teacher from last year! So you can see how I feel about school. Nop I don't like it.**

**Chapter Three...**

We sat in the cleaning material room. He expected that she would come here and put the material there and then we would scare her. We waited patiently, and waited and waited and waited. But nothing.

Something about two hours later we were bored, hungry and not cleaning lady.

"This is very weird..."Said Harry as he tried to see something throw the glass that had on the door.

"Tell me about it, we're stuck in the Cleaning material room and I have to stand the horrible smell that April calls perfume!" April had about to hit him when'd Harry stated something that le us all to think.

"No, but don't you think it's weird that there's no noise? I mean it's the end of the day, but there's still one more class, and by now they would have left!"

"So? That's why it's so peacefull!"Said April clearly not understanding.

"But don't you think we would have heard them leave? I mean they would have to walk throw this hall to leave and we didn't hear a thing, and we've been here since before they got into class, and it's way passed there class, and we didn't hear anything, did we?" Harry was right. We hadn't heard any noise since we were here. Not at all, and there would usually be some students that would stay behind to do some paper work or a last class.

"Oh, that's it, I'm out of here!" Said Daniel and got up. He went for the door and opened it. So that's when'd all started.

Daniel stopped at the door, and didn't move for quite a long time. We didn't knew what was wrong with him. So I got up and when't too see what was so horrible that made him block.

I stood in shock looking at what would have been once the main hall that gives entrance to all class corridors. It's was...I can't find words for it. The once light wood floor now looked like a blond swimming pool. And the walls once pearl white, were now a disturbing combination of bright red and black.

I was awaken by a hysterical scream. April stood beside, white as paper. Harry too was there but he didn't scream just appred to be a little green.

"What the hell happened here?" Asked a slightly hysteric Daniel. He was the first one to get back the power of speech.

"Oh, my god!" Said April, but she was referring at the dead bodies laying in the corner of the room. Mutilated bodies that I believe to be former students that disappeared.

We stared in shock for a long time. I didn't knew what to do, none of us did.

A loud noise from one of the corridors awoke us. We saw some large, deformed and disgusting thing coming from the other side of the corridor.

"This is just great!!!"Said Daniel as we runned in the direction of the main door to leave that place. We would have found it, if it wasn't guarded by two more monsters and a very large mount of, whatever that was, the thing is that we had to go the other way. There are two ways to find the main door. That was the faster way, but we could go the other way around and go by the longest corridor in the school, and I wasn't exactly in the mood of crossing that corridor, especially with does things after us.

I needed to think. We all did. This wasn't normal. It was a very sick joke.

"HERE!" Yelled April pointing at the only door opened. It was a class room.

He got inside and locked the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Screamed April.

"Calm down!" Said Harry seeing if it was well locked.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN??THERE ARE MONSTERS AFTER US!!!HOW THE HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN??"

"Just do it!!!If you don't they will come here!" Yelled Harry back, but not as loud.

I looked at Daniel. He was exploring the room. The room didn't seem a class room. At least that would be what anyone that didn't knew what the room as for, would say.

There was a radio, a very odd one and a paper.

"It was you're name on it, Amy!" Said Daniel handing it over to me.

I looked at the paper.

"Amy" that was right, my name was there. I opened the paper and found this on it.

"The bone of jealousy

The blood of The Sun

The eyes of fire

And the life and love of the keeper"

Under it there was a small necklace with a weird red symbol on it.

Suddenly my world blew up with pain. My head was like a bad connected TV.

Before I passed out, mostly of fear I saw for the first time the one that caused this.

She had white hair and dark eyes. He looked at me and a weird smile danced in her lips.

"Wait for the girl with a broken smile and for the fallen angel.."

The rest was dark...

**End of Chapter...**

**Review**


	4. The dream

I don't own a thing.

**To:**

**Max Bowen: I'm glad you like my story. When'd are you updating you'res? It's really good. **

The soundtrack (I know it's a weird idea but I like imagining music in my storys! So what?), is Maroon 5, She wil be loved, Amy Lee, Broken, Evenesence, Fallen, and My Immortal. Others might be added.

**Chapter Three...**

I don't know how long that dream lasted. It seemed like forever to me.

The dreams begin with the echo of the words of the woman.

"Wait for the girl with the broken smile and for the fallen angel..."

The words would fade way slowly until only fallen angel and broken smile could be heard. Then I would be surrounded by darkness. And the fallen angel would be the only thing I'd hear, and I would be transported into a room. It was a happy family. A young couple. I'd see them smile, both happy and young. They were envy by all, for there happiness. The guy had a brilliant future in his career and the woman was beautiful.

But then something happened. She died. I saw the funeral. There he was. In black.

Then the images flashed in my dream. He was going to a Town. A place called Silent Hill. That name made me feel weird. Like it reminded me of something. He was going after his wife.

I saw him struggle against monsters like the ones we saw. I saw him in far worst positions then us. I remember thinking that compared to him he were lucky.

Ahh is I knew how wrong I was.

Then it all faded away and I saw a young girl. Around my age. Pretty, she looked rather scared.

I looked around to see a hospital. It was really dark and cold.

I didn't saw many bloods. But I could smell it.

I saw her answering a phone call from a cabinet in side a locker. This guy singing her "Happy Birthday".

I must admit that no matter how scared I was at the moment, I really freaked out.

What a hell was this? A man that went after his dead wife? A girl that received phone calls from a nurses cabinet in a abandon hospital?

Once again all went away and I aw a man in a car with a little girl. More flashed of the girl missing and the man taking a new girl home. I saw rituals, people being murdered.

I saw a once happy town being killed to the last man, woman and child and becoming something that not even the word monsters could describe.

I saw massacre, I saw death and I saw hell. And hell came as a little town called Silent Hill.

And I did nothing. I couldn't, and for some reason, someone was doing this. They were showing me there power.

But why?

I was now in the middle of nowhere. It was black all around me. Under me, above me, on my left, on my right, in front of me and behind me.

All black.

I hear a voice say:

"The bone of jealousy

The blood of The Sun

The eyes of fire

And the life and love of the keeper

And the lord shall rise again.

As the blood of the heir, the angel and the keeper will be spilled"

I looked around to see the same woman that had told me to wait fro some people.

She didn't look bad but something in her eyes was strange.

She approached me and smiled.

"You have been graced, child. The lord will call upon you. And you shall answer"

She disappeared and a twisted laugh filled the air.

The I was outside the school. There I saw the blond man, that now looked older and the girl.

They were confused and didn't seem to understand anything. But they could see me, strangely they could.

"Were we?" Demanded the girl.

Then something in me started to change. I felt like something took over my body.

"Heather and James...welcome again, do you remember us?" In there eyes I saw horror of hidden nightmare.

"In this walls there are four children locked. They can't get out. But you can go in, what will you do? Will you abandon them to there faith or will you rescue them?"

The girl snorted." That not my problem!" I wanted to scream and tell her that she was being selfish. Now I know and understand Heather's reasons. She had seen the horror of what I was and would go throw, and she didn't exactly felt like coming back.

"Fine. Then I shall keep them busy as we get ready for what you have ruined. Don't worry. This time it will all go just fine.."With that, who ever took over my body disappeared.

"Help..."That was all I could say before I woke up to see my friends looking at me.

A loud noise from outside the door stopped any kind of possibly understanding communication.

**End of Chapter...**

**Review...**


	5. Silence

Wow, I don't really expect any reviews, actually. I mean I haven't write in ages! As U was going threw my abandon stories( witch are all of them) I saw this, and as I'm a bout to buy Silent Hill 4, I thought of giving it a try. Will you review, please?

**Chapter Five**

I just stood there.

In shock.

Afraid that if I moved a muscle the noise would come back.

I looked at April, she was standing against the wall with her moth opened, but no sound coming from it, as if she had freezed, stopped whatever she was trying to say or do.

Daniel was considerably freaked out, because he just kept opening his moth and closing it, trying to find something to say and make the silence not so uncomfortable.

And Harry. Well, what can I say about Harry?

He just stood behind me, with nothing to say or do. With no action to make. There was simply nothing we could do.

The silence was…unbearable. It was almost painful, heart breaking. Like the calm weather before a big storm.

I have no clue of how long we staid like that, or what went threw my friends mind as time went by. Doubts, fear, anger?

I sincerely can say that I have absolutely no clue, what so ever.

I don't remember who broke the silence.

I don't recall what Daniel was yelling at me.

What Harry was finding behind the door.

Or what April kept mumbling.

I just recall hearing this little girl singing:

_And of it goes the little bird_

_Singing freely_

_But you won't fly away freely_

_**You'll die painfully**_


End file.
